Matin câlin
by greynono
Summary: Un Sanzo câlin le matin... Je sais, c'est du jamais vu, et pourtant! Yaoi


Genre : yaoi, lime pour l'instant

Disclamer : ne m'appartiennent pas, ouinnnnnn !

J'avais envie de le faire depuis longtemps ! Voilà mon premier SanzoxHakkai ! Clin d'œil à Kyochan95, j'ai fait cette petite fic en grande partie pour toi !

Pour l'instant, il n'y a que ça, mais peut-être que je ferai un lemon en deuxième chapitre, ça dépendra de vos reviews… Dites-moi si vous le voulez, et alors je me décarcasserai pour vous !

Bonne lecture !

_Matin câlin_

Sanzo se réveilla doucement, remuant sous les draps. Il s'étira lentement, délassant ses muscles de la nuit passée. Son bras se tendit et sa main rencontra un corps chaud. Elle s'y attarda, glissant sur lui avec délicatesse.

Le moine fit un effort et se rapprocha de l'homme étendu à côté de lui. Celui-ci était couché sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. La main de Sanzo continua de caresser son dos pendant qu'il saisit délicatement le bout de l'oreille dans sa bouche, suçant avec tendresse la peau douce. Il aimait bien cette partie tendre de l'oreille, si savoureuse sous sa langue.

Puis sa bouche lâcha le lobe et partit à l'exploration du contour du visage de son aimé, léchant avidement l'endroit entre la joue et le cou, où l'os de la mâchoire finissait. Il finit même par le mordiller, jouant avec.

Hakkai sourit : il était réveillé depuis longtemps mais préférait jouir encore de la chaleur des draps et des caresses de Sanzo. Il adorait ces matins où le moine se montrait tendre, et dieu sait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux pour son plus grand plaisir. Il garda les yeux fermés, frissonnant légèrement quand Sanzo arriva à son menton qu'il suça comme un gamin avec sa sucette.

Sanzo avait senti le léger frisson secouer le corps qu'il caressait, et il sourit. Hakkai était réveillé… Sa main descendit un peu plus sur ses reins tandis que ses lèvres repartaient vers son oreille, s'attardant avec délice à la base de celle-ci, en y déposant de petits baisers furtifs. Il savait que le brun ne résisterait pas longtemps…

Lorsque ses mains se saisirent de sa taille et le rapprochèrent de lui, Hakkai sourit encore plus et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur deux billes violettes où pointaient le désir et une lueur d'amusement.

- Bonjour vous… murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou, finissant par un baiser sur sa pomme d'adam.

Il savait le moine chatouilleux à cet endroit et le mouvement brusque que fit Sanzo à ce moment-là pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin le confirma. Ils rirent tout en s'embrassant, comme deux gamins qui découvrent les jeux de l'amour. C'était si grisant que leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore plus, brûlants. Les mains de Sanzo descendirent sur les fesses d'Hakkai, les emprisonnant entre ses doigts.

- Je t'aime… lâcha le moine dans un soupir heureux.

Les mains d'Hakkai se firent plus possessives, passant derrière sa tête, et l'obligèrent à se rapprocher pour permettre le contact de leurs lèvres.

Le moine devint soudain plus brûlant, tandis que leurs langues se lançaient dans un ballet effréné, et il donna un coup léger de bassin vers Hakkai, qui sentit son désir poindre entre ses jambes.

On frappa brusquement à la porte, et ils entendirent une voix bien connue les appeler :

- Dites, vous comptez vous lever quand ? demanda Gojyo. Parce qu'on vous attends en bas…

Il fit mine d'ouvrir la porte, mais Sanzo fut plus rapide. En un bond, il se retourna et s'empara de son revolver qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il tira juste à côté de la porte, au moment même où Gojyo ouvrait. Le demi-youkai, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, vit la balle venir se loger dans le mur et il referma précipitamment.

- Ok ok, j'ai compris, pas la peine de s'énerver ! On vous attendra le temps qu'il faudra !

Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et Sanzo se pencha vers Hakkai qui retenait à grand-peine un fou rire.

- Il ne tient pas beaucoup à la vie pour tenter des choses pareilles lui… dit Sanzo en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, replongeant sous les couvertures.


End file.
